Atitude Estranha
by CatchingStar
Summary: Jordan trata de um caso que trás memórias do ocorrido com sua mãe. Com a ajuda do chefe, ele descobre algumas verdades.


**Título:** atitude estranha

**Sinopse:** Jordan trata de um caso que trás memórias do ocorrido com sua mãe. Com a ajuda do chefe, ele descobre algumas verdades.

**A/N:** essa hist saiu por acaso. hihihii

* * *

"Bom dia Jordan" disse Dr. Macy ao vê-la no corredor "Chegou cedo!"

A jovem abriu um rápido sorriso e foi em direção a sua sala. Ao entrar colocou a bolsa sobre a mesa e ao se virar levou um tremendo susto. Nigel, um dos legistas que trabalhavam por lá estava sentado sobre o sofá a sua espera.

"O que você faz aí?"

"Tenho um super caso e achei que você se interessaria muito por ele".

"Há quanto tempo você está esperando? Porque não me ligou?"

"Eu sabia que você iria chegar quinze minutos depois do horário!"

Jordan pegou a pasta que estava na mão do companheiro de trabalho e abriu:

"Uma moça de 39 anos morta em sua própria casa".

"Interessante... Vamos dar uma olhada!" disse ela

Os dois deixaram a sala de Jordan e foram até a sala de autopsia. O corpo chegara a pouco tempo e ainda estava coberto. Quando a moça levantou o lençol branco havia uma linda moça de cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e pelo olhar dela estava muito assustada... Morrera com dois tiros no peito com bala de calibre 22.

"Porque a trouxeram para cá e não a deixaram no lugar onde ocorreu?"

"Ordem do cara que cobra o aluguel da casa!" respondeu Nigel.

"Então acho que devemos fazer uma visita por lá".

"Aonde vocês vão?" perguntou Dr. Macy vendo que eles saiam com muitos apetrechos de trabalho.

"Até o local da morte!" disse ela num tom como se parecesse óbvio.

"Tudo bem, mas não demore. Nigel, você fica e ajuda o Bug no que ela está pesquisando".

"Tudo bem, Nigel" disse Jordan olhando para a cara dele de desapontado.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" perguntou Dr. Macy quando Nigel os deixou.

"Não. Pode deixar comigo... Volto em no máximo uma hora".

"Meia hora!" exclamou o chefe.

A moça então foi até o local do acidente, a poucos quilômetros do instituto. Era uma casa muito linda, com uma varanda arrumadinha, o único problema na cena era a faixa de proibido entrar a não ser médicos ou policiais. Ela atravessou a faixa amarela que determinava o local e parou. Por alguns segundo ficou por fora da realidade, mas logo voltou e foi fazer seu trabalho.

O tapete da sala estava limpo. O pessoal já havia feito uma boa limpeza na casa, mas a jovem conseguiu encontrar o local exato onde a vítima ficara através de um aparelho luminoso, de cor azul, que passado sob um local onde fora jogado um espray revela as manchas de sangue no objeto. Ela perdera uma quantidade grande de sangue e essa imagem levou Jordan em pensamento para 19 anos atrás quando sua mãe foi assassinada. No momento em que a visão acabou a jovem pegou rapidamente as coisas e voltou para o IML.

No IML ela foi em direção a segunda sala de autopsia onde Nigel cuidava de outro caso. A jovem entrou e antes de fechar a porta disse "ela fora assassinada!". Depois disso ela foi até o local que estava o corpo e começou a analisa-la novamente. Dr. Macy viu que ela entrara e foi ver como estavam as coisas. Na sala Jordan estava de cabeça baixa com o braço apoiado sobre a mesa e totalmente em silêncio.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ele.

"Está tudo bem" respondeu ela sem olhar na cara do chefe.

"Você não parece bem! Eu vou ver se alguém pode assumir esse trabalho no seu lugar..."

"Não! Essa vítima é minha!"

"Está bem", disse Dr Macy deixando-a sos.

"Como ela foi assassinada?" perguntou Nigel entrando rapidamente na sala onde a jovem se encontrava "O que você encontrou?"

"Manchas de sangue, uma possa na verdade".

"Parece que ela bateu em algo que perfurou o pescoço, por isso tinha muito sangue. É só olhar por trás da cabeça. Você acha que alguém a empurrou?"

"Pode ser! Você procurou pelas pessoas que moravam com ela? Não me pareceu viver sozinha".

"Só o marido que achou o corpo! Mas ele diz não estar em casa desde cedo e ela só morreu a tarde e o álibi dele confere".

"Alguém deve ter entrado na casa! A porta não me pareceu que fora arrombada... Deve ser algum conhecido."

"Você não acha que está tirando muitas conclusões precipitadas?" perguntou Nigel!

A jovem olhou para ele com uma cara de desaprovação e ele ficou quieto. Jordan ainda analisava o corpo e muitas das coisas que ela pensava na verdade não se encaixavam no acontecimento.

Dois dias se passaram e Nigel começou a ficar muito preocupado com Jordan, não estava falando coisa com coisa e queria provar algo que talvez não tivesse ocorrido... Ele não estava confiante de que o caso tomava o rumo certo! Talvez aquela moça num havia morrido desse jeito tão trágico como a companheira dele pensava: assassinada brutalmente. Quando estava preste a ir embora resolveu dar uma chegada na sala do Dr. Macy para conversar.

"O que foi Nigel?" indagou o medico legista que observava ele olhando pela janela da sala.

"É... Será que eu posso trocar umas palavras com você, em particular?"

"Mas é claro. Entrei e feche a porta, por favor!"

O rapaz assim o fez.

"Sobre o que quer falar?" Perguntou o chefe.

"Bom Dr Macy, é sobre o caso que eu estou tratando junto com a Jordan".

"Você não estava ajudando o Bug?"

"Eu estava sim, mas ele não precisou mais de mim e... Ela chegou com umas idéias sobre o caso meio estranhas".

"Como estranhas?!" exclamou Dr. Macy.

"É como se ela estivesse resolvendo outro caso, entende?! E eu num tava querendo conversar com ela, pois uma hora eu tentei e ela num gostou muito, então, achei que o senhor conversando com ela... Pode ajuda-la a tirar umas idéias da cabeça."

"Sei... Tudo bem, eu vou ver o que posso fazer!"

"Eu não sei se deveria estar te contando isso, mas eu acho que ela não esta bem!"

"Você fez muito bem. Eu falo com ela ainda hoje, quando o expediente acabar".

"Ok".

Nigel saiu da sala com uma cara não muito agradável e isso chamou a atenção de Lily e Bug que estavam passando por ali. Os dois perguntaram o que ocorrera, mas o rapaz não disse uma só palavra. Eles se entreolharam estranhando, mas deixaram pra lá e continuaram a discutir um caso. Poucas vezes o necrotério ficou daquele jeito, com poucos corpos, o que foi um alivio para a maioria deles; as semanas anteriores tinham sido muito tumultuadas. Dr. Macy cumpriu com sua palavra e depois que todos já haviam ido embora e ele reparou que Jordan ainda trabalhava, foi ver conferir a informação.

" Como está o caso?" Indagou ele.

"Você ainda está aí? Achei que tivesse ido embora como os outros".

"Eu tinha umas coisas para colocar em ordem, os arquivos".

"Ela foi assassinada. Tem lesões na parte traseira do pescoço, perdeu muito sangue... Teve relações sexuais antes de morrer..."

"Você acha que o marido a matou!"

"É, acho que sim".

"Tem a possibilidade dela ter caído no chão e batido com a cabeça num móvel?"

"Não. Dê uma olhada você mesmo!"

"Ela tinha um casamento decente?"

"Sim".

"Posso ver suas anotações sobre as opiniões de vizinhos e conhecidos?" Pediu cuidadosamente ele.

" Eu não tenho" respondeu ela.

"Então como afirma que ela tinha um bom casamento?"

"Eu deduzi".

"Sei... Você tem certeza de tudo isso?"

"Você está duvidando da minha capacidade de trabalhar?" – questionou ela bravamente.

"De jeito algum".

"Ah, já sei... O Nigel te disse algo".

"Ele comentou o caso pelo corredor sim, qual o problema? Eu preciso ficar informado, afinal sou o chefe".

"Tá explicado..."

"Ele está preocupado com você!" exclamou Dr. Macy. "O que há de mal nisso?!"

"Não tem nada demais... Imagino que agora você vai me ensinar como solucionar um caso".

"Do que é que você está falando?!"

"Você vai bancar o papai? Eu estou certa sobre isso" esbravejou ela "Ela foi assassinada e eu na hora não pude fazer nada!"

"De quem você está falando Jordan?!"

A jovem nem sequer olhou para o chefe, apenas saiu correndo do estabelecimento. O rapaz ficou paralisado. "Ela jamais poderia ter impedido o assassinato dessa moça, não havia nenhuma ligação entre a vitima e Jordan..." Pensou ele. Parece que Nigel estava certo, ela cuidava de outro caso!

Bastante pensativo e preocupado, ele resolveu dar uma analisada no corpo da vitima. E qual não foi a surpresa dele ao descobrir... Que a vitima tinha problema de coração!

Analisando cuidadosamente todas as partes do corpo e conversando com o marido por telefone, ele confirmou que ela tinha uma doença no coração, mas que estava no começo e que eles tratavam com remédios. Dr. Macy perguntou sobre a relação sexual e a marido negou tal suspeita. Com essas descobertas ele ficava cada vez mais intrigado: Por que Jordan chegara à aquelas conclusões? O que deixava a jovem tão nervosa e ciente de que tava na pista certa? Deveria haver uma coisa a perturbando... mas o que?!

No dia seguinte Macy foi o primeiro a chegar no IML e antes que os demais chegassem aproveitou para fazer uma pesquisa sobre casos parecidos com o que a jovem estava imaginando. Depois de muita procura e já quase desistindo de procurar viu uma noticia interessante que não havia sido publicada na policia, mas que fora escrita: mulher de policial é assassinada em casa brutalmente e a filha vê o corpo!

"Meu Deus!" exclamou ele.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Lily que acabara de entrar no necrotério.

"Não foi nada... Bom dia!"

"Bom dia! Você tem certeza que não foi nada? A sua cara diz o contrario".

"É serio, está tudo bem".

Os outros funcionários do IML foram chegando, inclusive Jordan, que nem sequer olhou para a sala do dele e foi direto para a de autopsia.

A manhã passou e Macy não disse nada sobre o que tinha descoberto, só tranqüilizou Nigel dizendo que ele tinha razão. Ele não sabia como fazer para chegar a moça e conversar amigavelmente já que o temperamento de Jordan muitas vezes não facilitava as conversas sem discussões, ainda mais quando o assunto era casos de trabalho. Esperou então o almoço chegar para ver se conseguia uma chance.

Muitos dos empregados já estavam voltando da sua hora de almoço e apenas Dr. Macy, Jordan e Lily ainda não haviam ido comer alguma coisa. Ele bem que tentou convidá-la para almoçar, mas a moça não quis ir, então Lily foi com ele.

Quando voltou para o trabalho o chefe foi até a sala de autopsias e falou:

"Eu dei uma examinada nessa sua vitima e eu descobri algumas coisas interessantes".

"Por que você fez isso, eu já disse, é meu caso!" esbravejou.

"Eu vou ignorar essa sua frase" disse ele, e começou contou o que descobrira. A jovem ouvia atentamente e ficou totalmente chocada quando ele terminou a sua fala dizendo que sentia muito pela perda do ente querido da jovem. Dessa vez foi Jordan que ficou paralisada, totalmente sem reação!

Depois daquela conversa ela não conseguiu trabalhar direito. Se distraia com muita facilidade. No final do expediente foi ate o encontro dele.

"O que quer?" perguntou ele.

"Por que você me disse aquilo?"

"Porque é verdade, eu sinto muito pela sua mãe".

"Como você descobriu?"

"Verificando algumas informações."

"Ah".

"Você concordou com as conclusões que eu cheguei?" indagou o chefe.

"... Sim".

"Gostaria de conversar?"

"Não!" respondeu ela.

"Está bem! Mas antes de você ir, saiba de uma coisa: pode confiar em mim!"

"Eu sei".

No dia seguinte Jordan foi até Nigel e pediu desculpas pela forma que ela estava agindo sobre aquele caso em que estavam investigando. O rapaz ficou muito feliz em saber disso e mais ainda que ela concordou que nada daquilo fazia realmente sentido; aquela mulher morreu de ataque cardíaco seguindo de uma pancada na cabeça na quina da mesa da sala.

Por dias a jovem ficou pensando no que ocorrera com sua mãe e em muitas outras coisas, a principal pergunta que vinha em sua mente era: será que eu deveria me abrir com meu chefe? Antes de qualquer coisa ele não era apenas o seu chefe. Foi ele que a fez gostar dessa profissão dando satisfações àquele que perdeu alguém como ela... Sempre, mesmo descordando das atitudes ou respostas da jovem ele estava sempre presente... Todas as vezes que se metia em confusão ele ajudava... Toda vez que ela fugia tinha um lugar para onde voltar. Ela tinha um carinho muito especial com ele!

Seu pai notou que ela parecia pensar demais, mas ela nem revelou sobre o que era.

Finalmente, depois de mais três dias, ela decidiu o que fazer sobre aquilo.

Era uma segunda-feira, o dia inteiro a moça trabalhou em cima de um novo caso, um homem fora esfaqueado. (Neste caso não tinha como se enganar!). A jovem se despediu dos colegas e de seu chefe logo após terminar de analisar o corpo da vitima. Porem não voltou para sua casa... Ficou sentada na escada do prédio onde seu chefe morava. Ele chegou algumas horas depois.

"O que esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou ele ao vê-la se levantar

"Será que eu posso lhe falar?" perguntou ela com um sorriso.

"Esta bem vamos entrar, pois aqui fora está frio".

Jordan entrou devagar e ficou em pé.

"Você pode sentar se quiser".

"Obrigado".

"Sobre o que quer falar?" Perguntou lhe servindo um copo de bebida.

"Eu acho que não seria justo continuar escondendo de você, afinal você é meu segundo pai e um grande e importante amigo".

"Ok, continue" falou ele deixando mais confortável.

"Bom... Não é uma história que eu gosto de lembrar, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não me deixa em paz!" Riu ela.

"Mas..."

Enquanto Macy acendia o fogo da lareira, Jordan foi explicando detalhadamente sobre o assunto que queria falar, a morte de sua mãe: "Era um dia chuvoso, eu havia saído com meu pai fazer compras... na volta a casa estava cheia de policiais, sirenes... eu corri para a sala ver o que estava acontecendo e lá estava ela. Meu pai entrou em seguida e levou um susto. Alguns policiais quiseram acusá-lo de assassinato... Desde então Max (o pai) e eu não falamos mais sobre o assunto, toda hora ele pede para eu esquecer de tudo".

"Ele deve ter um bom motivo para não falar do assunto " disse Macy finalmente.

"Talvez, mas isso não é justo!" Esbravejou ela "Eu tenho o direito de saber..."

"Hmm. Mesmo sem ele querer você continuou investigando."

"Mas é claro".

"E achou as respostas que procurava?"

"Não Só mais perguntas."

Durante toda a madrugada eles discutiram esse assunto, o rapaz queria ver se conseguia ajudar a jovem a entender tudo o que se passara, há 19 anos. Sabia que fazer ela parar seria praticamente impossível, então ao invés disso, resolveu ajudá-la. Para que funcionasse, eles foram ate o restaurante de Max para conversar.

"Acredito que esta na hora de você falar sobre o assunto" disse Macy

"De que esta falando?" Perguntou o pai.

"Qual poderia ser?!"

"Quem é você para dizer isso?" Esbravejou ele.

" Vejo que você realmente teve a quem puxar, brincou ele com Jordan".

"Eu contei tudo a ele, Max".

"Eu pedi para não o fazer!"

"gostaria de todos os papeis que você tem sobre o caso." Falou Macy.

"Ta brincando?!" Falou Max.

"Não, não estou".

"E porque acha que eu vou lhe dar?"

"Pois fará isso por mim" disse Jordan.

O pai ficou em silencio por alguns minutos, mas aceitou e os três foram ate a casa dele ver os tais "papeis". A determinação de macy era visível, tanto que eles ficaram ate o horário de almoço discutindo. Foi bem mais fácil pensar com três cabeças ao invés de uma só! As coisas foram se esclarecendo lentamente, algumas respostas apareceram e tudo graças às perguntas do medico. Max não queria acreditar que alguém conhecido pudesse ter feito algo assim, porem isso fez com que ele não olhasse todas as possibilidades.

No IML os médicos começaram a ficar preocupados, pois os outros não chegavam e por mais que tentassem ligar a cada cinco minutos para os celulares, ninguém atendia. Eram quatro da tarde quando os dois finalmente apareceram.

" Onde estavam?" Perguntou Lily.

Jordan e Macy se entreolharam e o chefe então disse:

"Porque queriam falar com a gente?"

"Chegaram alguns casos e os familiares querem que as autopsias sejam feitas rapidamente" respondeu a moça.

"Dê para os outros médicos".

"Todos estão ocupados".

"Diga a eles que eu mandei eles pararem com os casos que estão para resolver os mais urgentes".

"Esta bem".

Os dois foram ate o computador que Nigel utilizava e começaram a pesquisar sobre pessoas que pudessem estar envolvidas com a mãe de Jordan... Enquanto ele ligava para a casa dessas pessoas perguntando sobre a relação deles com a família Cavanaugh, ela continuava olhando as ligações que foram feitas nos últimos dois dias, incluindo no dia do assassinato. Na lista havia diversas vezes o nome de Roberto Torres.

"Venha ver uma coisa." Pediu ela

"O que é?" Perguntou o chefe.

"Veja você mesmo".

"Temos que falar com Max sobre isso".

Ainda no jantar o assunto era o mesmo. O pai não agüentava mais falar sobre aquilo, mas não parecia ter muita escolha – Quando dois teimosos se juntam... Ninguém consegue fazê-los mudar de idéia!

Parece que finalmente haviam chegado a um nome.

Max contou que Roberto era seu parceiro na policia e que tivera um caso com a mãe de Jordan pouco antes dela se casar com ele. Nos três primeiros anos de casados, Roberto não parecia bravo e não conversava mais comigo. Conforme o tempo passou ele percebeu que realmente gostava dela.

" Então porque ele a mataria?"

"Ele voltara a falar comigo e a freqüentar a nossa casa e por mais que desse em cima dela, não recebia o carinho que esperava. Nos acabamos brigando feio sobre isso e nunca mais trabalhamos juntos..." Continuou o pai.

"Digamos que ele não suportou ver que ela estava muito feliz ao seu lado" falou Macy.

"Esta bem... Pode ate ser, mas ainda faltam provas" disse Jordan "Nós só temos o motivo".

Os dois rapazes ficaram em silencio.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer!" Disse Max "Por mais que se comprove a historia, não poderemos condená-lo por isso".

"Mas porque?!" Exclamou a moça.

"Ele esta morto!" Respondeu o pai.

"Não esta falando serio?!" Exclamou mais uma vez a moça.

"Morreu mês passado".

"Eu não acredito que deixamos isso passar".

"Foi melhor assim" falou Max.

"Como é?!"

"Ele tem razão Jordan. Se o que seu pai disse for correto, ele sofreu muito depois do ocorrido e pior do que a prisão é a consciência pesada de ter matado alguém que ele amava" falou Macy "Vocês dois finalmente conseguiram desvendar tudo e agora... Acabou".

"Mas..."

"Nos sabemos que queria justiça, mas se não encontraram ele antes é porque não era para ser".

"Então nós sofremos à toa".

"A gente tinha que aprender algumas coisas antes de descobrirmos toda a verdade" disse o pai. "Vai dizer que durante todo esse tempo você não aprendeu nada com a vida?" Questionou.

"É claro que aprendi".

" Então, e isso que importa".

Max deixou os dois sentados e foi abrir o seu bar. Já passara da hora habitual. Jordan não queria ficar por ali então Macy foi com ela ate sua casa.

"Eu não sei como te agradecer" falou ela.

" Não precisa."

"Foi maravilhoso ter me aberto com você".

"Então faça isso mais vezes" brincou ele.

"Eu... Vou pensar..."

"Sabe Jordan, tenho uma simpatia muito grande pela sua pessoa, adoro trabalhar ao seu lado apesar de todas as discussões e acho que não conseguiria continuar a viver se não fosse pela sua amizade".

"Porque esta falando isso?"

"Acho que fui contagiado pela sua ação... (risos)... Eu tenho a leve impressão de que se eu tivesse no seu lugar, as coisas ocorreriam desse mesmo jeito então eu peço que a partir de agora você relaxe".

"Você não quer que eu pare de tratar os meus casos do IML do jeito que eu venho tratando, não é?"

"Claro que não! A única coisa que eu quero é que não remexa mais nesse assunto da sua mãe e comece a viver a sua vida. Você finalmente se libertou, então não traga as más lembranças de volta".

"Esta bem!" respondeu ela.

"Promete?"

"Prometo".

FIM


End file.
